Call Sign:NOVA
by SfZ-Eldorado
Summary: Set two years after the events of Operation SAM, Major Alexander Simmons is now placed in charge of a task force created for the soul purpose of finding and capturing Andrew Oikonny, however things hardly ever go according to plan when it comes to war and with a dark entity set loose, its only a matter of time before things go from bad, to worse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hello Everyone! The moment you all have been waiting for is finally here. I have found the time and the day to publish the official sequel to Operation SAM. I know a lot of you guys have been keeping up with me to see when the sequel was coming, and I want to thank you for showing the support. So that being said, I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the sequel titled, Call Sign: NOVA.**_

 _ **N.O.V.A Task Force**_

 _ **September 19, 2082**_

 _ **Titania, Lylat Star System**_

 _ **Order 91: Capture High Valued Target**_

Alexander Simmons watched carefully as he slowly made his way past the bustling rush of Titaneans going on about their day within the massive desert like market place, unknowing of the current military operation taking place. He could feel the massive heat accumulating on his back from the sun despite wearing his exo-suit underneath cloths he was told would protect him, and there were beads of sweat starting to run down the sides of his face. Despite all this, Alex continued moving towards the location of his target, which he kept a firm watch as he inched closer and closer.

" _Nova 1, what's your 20 on the target?"_ Alex heard a voice whisper into his headset as he continued walking deeper into the crowded market place.

"I'm 15 Meters away from the target, heading south from the drop zone." Alex responded as he continued walking forwards.

" _Roger that, I've got a visual on your location. Target is still sitting alone in the middle of the market place. There's a lot of civilian activity so whatever we do, it must to be done without alerting the locals."_ The voice spoke again as Alex took notice of all the civilian activity taking place within the marketplace square. Alex didn't say anything back to the voice over his radio as he finally made it within five meters of his target.

Alexander found himself standing smack dab in the middle of a court like area of the market place, there were tall sandstone buildings surrounding the yard and a bunch of empty tables and chairs were scattered about, making him feel a little uneasy. The scene reminded him a lot about the way things were set up in Afghanistan, a place that had scarred many of his comrades during the days of the Russian American conflict. He knew that areas like these were prone to enemy ambushes, so he had to be careful if he was going to succeed in pulling this mission off. Before doing anything else, Alex took a seat on one of the empty tables and looked around the surrounding area.

There was still a high concentration of people causing foot traffic within the central square, however most of the people within the square were moving about or bargaining with the local shops set up on the outer parts of the square. There were only a few set of people sitting down on the tables, elderly people who couldn't walk for too long or just people waiting for members of their party to finish up some task they needed to complete. The only exception to this was the high valued target Alex kept watching as he sat alone in the middle of the square, his head lowered as if he was currently reading some sort of paper or something.

"Is everyone in position?" Alex spoke as he prepared himself to take down the target as swiftly as possible.

"Ready." He heard five different voices go off on his headset as he got up from his chair and began to approach the target to take him down.

Alex could feel his heart beating faster as he got closer and closer to the target. Once the target was within his arm's reach, Alex grabbed the back of the persons chair with his left hand and slammed the chair backwards, causing the target to fall back with tremendous force, while Alex raised his assault rifle with his right hand. The moment happened so fast that the person couldn't react in time to what was going on as he found himself face to face with the barrel of the Alex's assault rifle. Alex didn't say anything at all as he continued to hold his assault rifle towards the person he had just taken down, his stomach beginning to fill up with an uneasy feeling.

There were three things Alex noticed in the instant as he stared down the barrel of his rifle. First, the person he had taken down was not the high valued target Alex and the rest of his team mates were told to take down. Second, the person Alex did take down was dead with traces of dried blood and lifeless eyes staring right back at him, and third, Alex could see that the person was wearing a thick ballistics vest with a bright red timer in the center of it's chest, the numbers counting down from five, four, three, two…

"Shit! It's a trap!" Alex shouted over the radio as he quickly began moving away from the dead body.

Unfortunately, Alex didn't get very far before the bomb strapped onto the dead person's body exploded. He felt a tremendous force of energy pick his body up and launch him across the market place square, an intense heat greater than that of the sun ran across his entire body and he could feel his body tearing itself apart from the inside out. He heard a sickening thud as his body hit the rough coarse sand somewhere on the edge of the square, the sounds of civilians panicking and his own team members crying out for help as they too were affected by the blast. He could see blurred figures running to get to safety as the marketplace was now covered with heavy smoke and dust. Alex could feel himself going in and out of consciousness, and his vision was beginning to fade. He could feel his body slowly draining away whatever strength he had left and soon enough, Alex found himself gasping for air.

"Well, Well, Well. I suppose you thought you were going to capture me and call it a day huh?" Alex could hear a strange voice say as he saw a blurred figure walking towards him from within the dust.

"I've told you once boy, do not get involved. this isn't your business. I suppose I could just leave you hear to die and suffer from your ignorance, but I've got some other plans for you and the rest of your team." The blurred figure said before giving a sinister laugh as it got closer and closer until Alex's eyes could get into focus to see him.

Alex had a face of pure anger despite all the pain he was currently going through, as the person he was looking face to face with was no other than Andross himself.

 ** _That's the end of the prologue! please leave a review or PM about what you all think so far and hopefully I can give you the next chapter within the next couple of days! thank you and take care everyone!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I know it may come as a surprise to be hearing from me, but I am back with an update with the second chapter to** **Call-sign** **Nova. Its been a rough three months and to be honest, between having to move to another location due to apartment issues, quitting my old job and starting a new one and finishing up school, I haven't found the inspiration to write anything in a while until now. I hope you all are still as excited as I am to see this story unfold and I look forward to hearing from some of you guys who PM me again soon! That being said I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of** **Call-sign** **Nova**_

 ***P.S To those of you wondering if I will continue working on the Crash Fanfic I was writing before this one, Stay calm, an update for that story will be coming out for it as well, I** **haven't** **forgotten about it!***

 **(1 year before)**

" _Attention all personnel, we are now arriving to the Cornerian Defense Station. All personnel are required to be at there stations when docking begins. Once Again, all personnel are required to be at there stations when docking begins."_ A loud voice spoke over the intercom system of the Stellar Force Once, waking Alexander Simmons from his nap.

He forced himself from his makeshift bed as he grabbed a little remote that rested next to the bed on a nightstand and turned his bedroom lights to dim. He sat up on his bed and stretched his back out, hearing his spine cracking softly as he suddenly heard his com system begin to beep. Alex gave out a slight sigh as he reached for the device and answered it with a groggy voice

"Alexander Simmons on the line."

" _Ah splendid, Your awake. Major Simmons, the president has requested your presence in his personal quarters. He wishes to speak to you about the ceremony plans."_ Alex heard a familiar voice speak rather quickly on the end of his line.

"Roger that, Dr. Ranger. Let him know that I will be on the way." Alex replied, standing up from his bed and making his way over to his restroom.

" _Perfect, will do. Ranger out."_ Dr. Ranger said quickly as he ended the call and left Alex to his own devices.

Alex entered his restroom and took a quick minute to examine himself in the mirror, his face was plastered with the markings of war, small scars and tiredness he had acquired from serving during the American Russian conflict and the aftermaths of Operation S.A.M. He no longer looked like a young man in his early thirties, but a battle-hardened fighter pilot, and his salt and pepper colored hair was starting to look like it needed a cut.

The last three years had been rough on him, as he was placed within multiple task forces assigned to deliver and control reconstruction supplies back home in the united states following the events of the Russian attack on American soil. He had clocked in nearly three hundred hours of flight time missions in the span of twelve and a half days and countless more flying overseas. Despite all his challenging work, Alex knew that it would still be a long time before things in the country would return to its normal state, and the thought of having to return and provide aid with the rebuilding efforts only proved to tire him even more than he already was.

Alex shook his head as he turned on the bathroom sink and placed both of his hands underneath the smooth stream of lukewarm water, before cupping a good amount of it and splashing it on his worn face, washing the stress and tiredness away. He repeated the motions a good three times before cutting the water off and drying his face off with one of the towels he had in his restroom. Once he was finished, Alex quickly left his restroom and returned to his sleeping quarters, grabbing his special clearance badge on the way out and began making his way over to the Presidential Living Quarters.

Stellar Force One was one of the most massive starships Alex had ever seen produced by the United States NASA program, surpassing the massive size of the S.S. Leonhardt by a landslide. There were many corridors within the behemoth, about 52 to be exact, and the Ships passenger manifest allowed for a total of 3,000 personnel with the addition of 200 flight crew and space engineers in case anything broke down while the ship was in orbit. Aside from the personnel, the ship had a built-in aircraft hanger which allowed it to deploy fighter pilots to defend the fortress incase of an attack, as well as a heavily armed infantry division on board.

Like many other presidential vehicles, Stellar Force One was built to allow the President of the United States to run the country in any instance that the United States was under attack and the White House was compromised. It has some of the most advanced space technology on board and even had the ability to fly in within the earths atmosphere if need be. Alex didn't really know much about the spacecraft aside from what Dr. Ranger had informed him of, but even then, Alex knew that the space craft was just one more force to not reckon with in the eyes of the enemy.

As Alex kept thinking about what else the massive starship could do, he continued walking through the bright white metallic twisting corridors. Every once and a while, Alex would pass by other ship personnel making their way to their stations. Most of the ships passengers were reporters, scientist, engineers, veterans and government officials who were approved by President Whitley himself to fly onboard with him, people who like him, would be writing a new chapter in the book of humanity.

It wasn't long before Alex had arrived at the Presidents resting quarters. There were two burly men standing on both sides of the door guarding the way inside. The men wore Jet black shades that complemented their pitch-black suits. Each had a wire running from their left ears all the way down to their neck, like what the Secret Service agents wore back home on earth, the only difference is that these men seemed to eat iron as snacks from the sheer look of their body type.

"You're entering a restricted area off limits to those without the presidential badge or tier 5 clearance, present us your badge or turn back now." One of the men said with a gruff voice, his face stayed unmoved as he spoke to Alex.

"I have a presidential badge, I was called by the president himself to speak with him in person." Alex said as he grabbed the bright red badge that was hanging around his neck and handed it to the man in front of him.

The man took the badge and pressed it against a device strapped to his left wrist and held it in place for about five seconds. Once the five seconds had passed, the man put a finger on the side of his jet-black shades and seemed to press against the side of it gently before extending his out again and returning the badge back to Alex."

"Your good to go. The president has been informed of your arrival and is waiting for you inside." The man said as he stepped aside and allowed Alex to approach the door. Alex nodded his head as he reached toward the metallic white door and pushed it forward, exposing a heavily decorated room that resembled the president's office at the white house. Alex could feel his footsteps sink into the deep navy-blue carpet as he approached President Whitley's desk.

"Ah look who it is. Come Major Simmons, join me for a drink!" President Whitley greeted happily as Alex stepped into the presidential cabin and approached Whitley's desk.

"No thank you sir, I prefer not to drink when it comes to important meetings. I see you've chosen to accept goliaths inside the secret service sir." Alex smiled as he turned down President Whitley's offer of brandy and took a seat on one of the chairs across from Whitely.

"That would be a little too exaggerated, Major. I prefer my 'stronger' assets on my person whenever I travel by air now. I can't seem to shake off the feeling of what happened last time before the whole 'incident.'" President Whitley responded back as he took down a sip of his liquor from his crystal-clear glass.

"I see…So Dr. Ranger told me that you wished to speak to me about the ceremony. Is there anything you'd like for me to do?" Alex asked as he saw the look of pain and shock slowly overcome President Whitley's face at the memory of the Hijacking.

"Ah Yes, the ceremony! As you know, what we are doing today is something never done in the history of mankind. You and I, as well as all the other people on this starship will be making history as the first people to communicate and engage in diplomatic agreements with an alien civilization. Since you were the first human to encounter these other beings, and you've met their leader, I would like to give you the honor of acting as The United States Representative Ambassador for the duration of the ceremony, what do think?" President Whitley asked as he gave Alex a look as he took another sip of his drink.

"I would be honored, but doesn't that responsibility fall into the hands of someone who has a diplomatic background?" Alex asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No not at all, this isn't a political position, rather its more for representation of what the American spirit is. In fact, there is nobody on board who is more than qualified for this position. And as I said before, you have met these people before and you've worked side by side with them. You can't get any better than that, wouldn't you say?" President Whitley said as he took a swig from his glass, finishing the brown liquor rather quickly.

"I suppose so, Mr. president. And like I said before, I would be honored of holding such a position." Alex replied as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Perfect then it's settled, you shall be right next to me when we make landfall on the Cornerian Headquarters! Other than that matter, I have nothing else I need to discuss with you. Your free to go prepare yourself, I believe we'll be landing shortly, Major." President Whitley said calmly as he looked at a watch he had on his right wrist and dismissed Alex so that he could change into some more formal.

"Thank you, sir, I'm looking forward to making history next to you sir!" Alex said as he gave a crisp salute before making his way out of President Whitley's office and returning to his personal quarters.

On the way over, Alex could feel an immense sense of excitement and awe spread out within the ship and he couldn't help but to participate in that energy with the thought of seeing a few familiar faces he had met almost three years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah there you are Major, you look sharp in that uniform." Alex heard President Whitley say as he approached his spot next to him.

"Thank you, sir. Your looking quite sharp yourself."

"Yes, well we all have to look our best at times. After all, we are in the frontline of history today." President Whitley chuckled to himself.

"I suppose you are right." Alex added on as a sudden voice come filled the entirety of the ship.

" _Prepare for landing in T- minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Landing sequence finalized. Preparing to open bay doors."_

"Here we go, It's showtime." President Whitley said as he and everybody stood by and waited until Stellar Force One's loading bay door opened.

As soon as the bay doors were wide enough to let the outside light in, the entire bridge was filled with the sound of cheering and music being played by the Cornerian people anxiously waiting to greet their new visitors. All the news reporters began flashing their cameras trying to record an astonishing moment of history. Once the bay doors finished opening, President Whitely, Alex and the others began moving forward. Alex couldn't help but feel happy and proud of the moment as the sight of seeing the massive space dock brought back happy memories of his first arrival.

Alex continued walking as they soon made their way down to the crowd. Up ahead, Alex could see four familiar faces waiting for them as they walked down the massive ramp to a podium. It didn't take long for Alex and the president of the united states reach them, and as they did, Alex could notice that the band playing, and the cheering seemed to die down enough for the group to carry a conversation.

"Welcome friends, to the proud planet of Corneria! Your journey was far and wide, but we are glad for you all to have been able to come! We hope you enjoy your stay here for the duration of your visit! My name is General Pepper, the leader and general of the Armed Cornerian Forces." General Peppers voice rang through the entire space dock as he held out his right hand to President Whitley.

"Thank you general, we are happy to finally meet our friends from another world. I am President Whitley, The leader and commander and chief of the United States of America. I believe you two have already met." President Whitely responded back as he accepted General Peppers hand.

"Yes indeed, it is a pleasure to see you again, Major Simmons. Let this day be seen by all as a monumental and groundbreaking moment in our histories, a day that none shall forget the meeting of two powerful peoples creating an alliance for the good of our universe. If you would kindly, follow me to my headquarters so we can discuss our matters in a more private environment. We have arranged a place for all your guest to stay and enjoy what Corneria has to offer in the meantime." General Pepper said as he shook hands with Alex and passed his hand over the crowd.

"That would be much appreciated sir." President Whitley nodded as he smiled and waved to the civilians cheering in front of them.

At that moment, the other three people General Pepper was with walked forward and smiled, as those three where none other than three members of the mercenary group Alex had met and fought alongside with, Star Fox.

"Hello, Mr. President. My name is Fox McCloud, I am the leader of the Mercenary Team that was sent to aid you in the effort to retake your country back three years ago. Me and two members of my team will oversee protecting you during your visit." Fox said as he stood face to face with Whitely.

"Pleasure to meet you in person, Alex has spoke highly of you in the events after you left. I want to give you my sincerest gratitude for the aid back home on Earth." Whitley greeted Fox back with a firm handshake.

"Yes, well let's proceed. I am sure you all are more than ready to get some rest from your travel." General Pepper said as he began to walk towards the Cornerian Defense Headquarters

The three nodded they're in unison as the group began to follow General Pepper to their new destination. Fox and the other two members of his team took a position next to Alex as they walked behind their respective leaders.

"Welcome Back Alex, it's been a while hasn't it." Fox said as he didn't take his eyes off General Pepper.

"Three long years my friend, but that's aside the point. I am really glad to see you guys." Alex smiled.

"I hope you haven't forgot about us two, we're the good-looking ones after all." Falco added in from his spot.

"Krystal I can agree with. You on the other hand, I would say is pushing it." Alex came back with a smart remark, Causing Fox to smirk a little bit.

"Why thank you, you took the words right out of my mouth." Krystal added in, rubbing salt to Falco's wound.

"Ouch, I see how it is. Woman makes a dinner for you and its instant favoritism." Falco grumbled to himself as the group continued to walk just.

"Oh, stop being a baby, you know he was partially messing with you." Fox said as he took a shot at Falco.

"WOW, I have nothing to say." Falco said as the three friends laughed quietly at his expense.

"Nah but honestly, I am really glad to see you guys. I need some close friends right about now. The last three years have been filled with relief efforts and countless flight hours. I need a break." Alex said with a change of tone.

It didn't take them much longer to arrive to the headquarters. All around the building, Alex could see an impressive amount of security, even more than when he had arrived on his own. The group of five soon found themselves in an elevator that took them directly into General Peppers office. Once the elevator reached the appropriate door, Alex saw President Whitley Turn and face him.

"Alex, I know I appointed you as my ambassador, but me and the general have to discuss some matters that would be better if the fewer people who knew what was going on behind closed knew about. It's a matter of security so if you'd like you can go rest up. I will inform you if I need you ok." President Whitley said as he placed a hand on Alex's left shoulder.

"The same goes for you and your team Fox, thank you for providing us with the escort. I expect to see all of you at the celebration tomorrow evening, until then rest up." General pepper said as he opened the door to his office and gestured for President Whitley to enter.

"Understood sir, call us if you need us." Alex and Fox both replied almost in unison as they each gave their respective salutes to their leaders before they vanished behind the heavyset oak wood that lead into General Peppers office.

"And just like that, we've been dismissed. We have quite some catching up to do, don't we?" Krystal said as she placed herself in between Alex and Fox and wrapped her arms around both other their shoulders.

"We sure do. I'm sure Alex has quite a lot on his mind that he wouldn't mind discussing over a few drinks, Right Pal?" Fox responded back.

"I sure as hell do." Alex smiled as the group of friends began to make their way out of the Cornerian Defense Headquarters.

"Yeah, and I can kick your ass again in that game again." Falco added

"Oh, you're on feather head." Alex laughed happily. It was safe to say in his mind that he had missed the Star Fox crew after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone! its been an interesting few months since I last have been active on Fanfiction, but now I am back. I would have had this chapter out much sooner than today, but alas work has a tight leash on me. that being said, I do have a couple news updates I wanna make at the end of this chapter, if I could get some helpful opinions from you awesome people, that would be great. Now, enough of this note and on to more important matters, enjoy the new chapter!**_

"Welcome home Alex! In case you're wondering, your room is the exact same one you had last time." Fox smiled cheerfully as he opened the large front door to the star fox residency.

"Awesome, I'll just drop off my things there and I'll join you guys once I'm done." Alex responded as he let Krystal and Falco enter the house before him.

"Ok, we'll be by at the patio in front of the kitchen, want me to crack you open a cold one?" Alex heard Fox's voice ring through corridors of the house.

"Sure, I'd really appreciate that!" Alex responded as he made his way to his spare room.

Not much had changed from the last time Alex had last been inside the massive Star Fox mansion. The walls were still very much the same freshly white color he had seen nearly three years back. There were a few differences he had noticed, however, like the photos hanging on the wall. This time around, Alex saw a couple pictures of him relaxing and partaking in some vacation activities with the mercenary team. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled some of the wonderful memories he had created while stranded for two weeks on the alien planet, happy to see that he was able to return once again without worry.

'We'll just have to create some new memories this time around. Some that we all will be talking about when we've reached our old age.' Alex chuckled to himself as he made his way into his room and set his small luggage case aside.

Once he finished with his task, Alex quickly made his way towards the location his friends were at. He found himself pacing quickly to the huge screen door that led out to the patio area where Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy and one more familiar person sat currently, in a circle of white plastic lawn chairs around a nicely built fire.

"Alright everyone, I am fully ready to answer any and all questions as soon as I get my hands on a cold bottle of beer." Alex announced out loud as he opened the sliding glass door and set foot outside the cool evening outdoors.

"Here you go good sir. You can take a spot anywhere you'd like." Fox replied as he handed Alex a long stout bottle and motioned for Alex to take a spot.

Alex decided to take a seat in between Krystal and the familiar lynx he remembered seeing back home on earth that had helped him. He took a quick second to glance at her direction, to see that she too was looking at him. When she noticed what was going on, she only smiled and raised her right hand at him, fanning her fingers gingerly as Alex gave her a nod in return.

"I believe it's been quite some time since you two last saw each other, so I'll just reintroduce you two. Alexander, this is Miyu Lynx. She's a dear friend of ours and an ex member of the team." Krystal said as she could sense Alex struggling to remember Miyu's name.

"Thanks Krystal. It's a pleasure to see you again Miyu. Afterall, I don't think I had a chance to properly thank you for helping me." Alex spoke between a swig of Cornerian alcohol.

"Please, I was more than eager to help. I haven't seen a battlefield in so long that I needed a reminder of the rush one gets during a fight." Miyu laughed gingerly as she too took a swig from her beer bottle.

"Listen to her, always wanting a fight to break out so that she could show off." Falco stated as he shook his head at Miyu's words.

"You're only saying that because you know I'm better than you. That's why I enjoy a good dogfight from time to time, I get to shut your beak up." Miyu retorted back.

The group of friends chuckled with one another at Miyu' s comeback, well almost everyone. Falco only crossed his wing like arms on his chest and looked the other way. It seemed like everyone had some funny business going on against him today. The group continued their chuckle for a quick minute before they paused to take a swig from their beers.

"So, Alex, how are things back on earth, like what happened after we left?" Fox asked after swallowing his mouthful of booze.

"Well, there's quite a lot to tell. After you and the rest of the Cornerian reinforcements left, we immediately began restoration and relief efforts. Any active military personnel and reserves were placed in charge of shipping and transporting anything that would help relief efforts across the nation. Shit, I alone probably have around three thousand flight hours clocked from the time we started till now. Those Russians hit us where it hurts the most, and they hit hard." Alex started, only pausing momentarily to let the fermented beverage trickle down his throat and place the bottle back down on his side.

"Most of the physical damages from the K.E.M Strikes have already been repaired. Hell, I think we even improved many areas that needed the touch of renovations and such, but what's kicking our asses now are the political side of things. The old Russian president was tried in a court of law and found guilty for his war crimes. He's now rotting away in a military prison camp along with the other members of his cabinet. Unfortunately, this means that the Russians don't have a leader to govern their nation, and as such many people, good and bad, have seen it as an opportunity to rise and take control."

"Wow, that sounds like a nightmare to handle." Miyu sighed as she tried to imagine the scope of the situation.

"Yeah it's pretty bad. This is the kind of situation that can lead to another war if not handled correctly. Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen to Russia. They've caused us more trouble in the last few decades than any other country. I don't think I can handle another senseless war." Alex sighed as he thought about the situation back at home.

The air around the circle of friends soon found itself tainted with an unnerving silence, as Fox and the others looked at the concerned face resting upon Alex's face. Alex didn't say another word as he seemed to zone out the world around him. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the warm firepit crackling as it consumed its carbon fuel, much like how the dreaded thoughts of another war consumed the inner chambers of Alex's mind.

"Hey, take it easy on yourself. I'm sure things will turn out better than you'd expect. If things do go south, then at least rest easy knowing that we've got your backs." Alex heard a soft reassuring voice bring him back to reality as a soft hand found a spot on his right shoulder. To his surprise, Miyu was standing next to him with a kind smile with the other four members standing nearby.

"Thank you…" was all Alex was able to mutter out as he felt a strong force emanating around him. It was a force that filled his body with an energy that he had long forgotten and felt back in his younger days... The feeling of hope.

"Well enough with the depressive thoughts. What about you guys what's new?" Alex quickly retorted as he locked all doubts and worries in the back of his mind and tried to return the happy mood to the group.

Things seemed to return to normal as Alex and the others soon found themselves talking it up to one another as if they were meeting each other at a high school reunion. Falco himself was telling some of the funniest jokes and stories Alex had ever heard come from his mouth. Alex was truly enjoying himself now. He felt the tension in his body go as he took in the cool crisp sea air from the beach just outside the other side of the fence hit his nostrils and fill his lungs. The now pitch-black sky was scattered with countless stars glistening in the blanket of night, only the bright white moon reflecting its shine down upon his body.

Between each deep breath and the occasional sip of beer, time appeared to slow down as the group began to down more and more beer bottles. Soon, Alex found himself starring down Krystal, Miyu and Falco square in the eyes in a surprise drinking contest that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Alright the rules are simple; we all have three beers and two shots of a surprise hard liquor to down, one after the other. Since everybody here thinks there some sort of tough guy, whoever can drink their three beers and two shots without gaging or throwing up, gets to officially be known as the toughest of the guys out here. How does that sound?" Falco said as he began to open each beer bottle and hand them out to the other three competitors.

"Um, I don't know about this Feathers, I've heard stories of you bawling your eyes out and projectile vomiting like a rocket launcher. Won't do you any good if we all got to see that." Miyu said as she took her three beer bottles and shots with confidence.

"What's the matter tuts, scared you'll get bested by little ol' me?" Falco taunted back, egging the competition on.

"Oh please, you're a lightweight Falco. I saw you get drunk over some lady drink at that bar you always hang out at near the space dock." Krystal smirked, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Quite you, Your no tank yourself. Did you forget what happened on Fox's birthday last year?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of Krystal trying to hide her blushing face as Falco brought up the infamous event that was Fox's thirty first birthday.

"Alright…one for the money, two for the show, three to get wasted, and four means go!" Falco shouted as Krystal, Miyu, Alex and he picked their choice of beer or liquor and drank them down.

Fox and Slippy watched as each competitor tore through their drinks, some even making a mess and having the thick foam of beer run down the side of their mouths. Alex kept his head in the game as he continued chugging each beer bottle down to the last drop. He could feel his body beginning to tense up near his stomach, threatening to expel all his stomach's contents out onto the floor. As he boldly pressed on, he noticed Miyu had given in to the feeling as she curled her body around her core and threw up a couple of feet from his left. Not soon after, Falco too found himself throwing up after taking the first of two shots of hard liquor, leaving Krystal and Alex to battle it out for first.

Alex was on his last shot, his body begged for him to stop swallowing the fiery liquid, but his pride was in full control now. He lifted the tiny shot glass into the air and with the flick of his head, he drank the hard liquor in the glass down to the last drop. He slammed the shot glass down on the table and look dead at Krystal. She looked like she had seen better days, as she lay her head drowsily on the table.

"I…Win…" Alex giggled drunkenly as he tried his best to not spill his guts out.

"Well, I for one think its about time for us to call it quits. We have a big day tomorrow and it won't get any smaller if you guys continue to drink your livers to death. Slippy, help me take these guys to bed." Fox said as he went up to a defeated Krystal and wrapped her left arm around his shoulder.

Slippy nodded his head as he went up to Falco and helped his friend find his way to his own room, his head hung low as he tried his best not to puke all over their stuff inside. All that was left was for Alex and Miyu to get to their rooms. He let out a yawn as he tried to take a step, only to find himself losing his balance immediately. Alex through his hands out instinctively to catch himself on the table, the wooden surface thudded rather loudly as he placed all his body weight onto it.

"Woah, I think you might be a little drunk there. Need help getting to your room?" Miyu said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"No…I'm not, no I am good." Alex slurred as he waved his left arm back and forth behind him.

He tried to stand up again, this time around he was successful. Miyu watched silently as Alex nodded his head slightly before starting to walk towards the entrance to the house. Alex seemed to sway side to side as he walked forward.

"Um, Alex…"

"No, Shush. I am fi…" Alex quickly started to interrupt, only to slam face first into a wall and falling flat on his butt.

"I was going to say that the sliding door was closed, But I see you found out for yourself. Here, let me help you this time." Miyu chuckled as she let out a couple of laughs.

She walked over to the drunken Alex and helped him to his feet, wrapping his arm around the back of her shoulders. To her surprise, Alex didn't feel as heavy as he seemed as she allowed him to place a good amount of his weight on her.

"I like your fur…its soft." Alex let out randomly as she felt Alex's hand rub her right arm gently, she didn't respond.

The two began to move forward carefully as Alex's coordination had significantly dropped, the effects of chugging all that alcohol was beginning to take its affect on him. They made their way inside before Miyu suddenly felt Alex stop moving, jerking her to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong, why did you stop." Miyu said as she looked at Alex.

"Throw me on…. the couch. I think I'm about…to throw up." He responded as his body began to pulsate.

Miyu quickly began to move him over to the couch, helping him aim his body onto a somewhat sitting position on the couch, before making a mad run to the kitchen for a wet cloth and a trash can. Alex tried everything in his power to hold it in as he heard Miyu coming down the hallway of the Star Fox house with his much-needed trash can.

"Here, Take it!" Miyu said quickly as she saw Alex losing the battle of holding it in. Alex quickly grabbed the trash can and let his stomach throw out all its contents into the can.

He was at it for a good five minutes, his core begged for him to stop yet his stomach continued. Miyu did her best to try and comfort Alex without getting any part of his constant vomiting. After a few dry heaves, Alex finally seemed to get control of his body and stopped. He was gasping for air, his lungs pushing on his sore stomach made him feel terrible.

"Are you done?" Miyu asked as she took away the small tin can with vomit and got closer to Alex.

"Yeah…I think so." Alex forced his aching body to sit up right on the couch, his mouth filled with the fowl aftertaste of booze and stomach acid.

"think you can make it to your room on your own?" Miyu asked as she stared at Alex with concern.

"I think…I'm just going to lay here a minute… just enough for me to gain my strength back." Alex muttered softly as he let his head fall back and his eyes slowly shut.

Miyu only nodded her head as she left Alex alone on the couch. Before leaving, she took care of the vomit filled trashcan and made sure everything was locked up nicely for the night. Once she finished she took one more glance at Alex, who was now fast asleep on the couch, before making her way to her own room and prepping herself for bed.

 ** _And there you have it, the ending of Chapter 4. Like I said, I have a few announcements I want to make before you guys head on out. First on the list, My Writing Status. As of currently, I am writting two fics. I have intentions of finishing both fics in due time, however due to my work schedule and lifestyle right now, I cannot keep up constant updates on both fics like I've previously done in the past. that being said, I will be putting my main focus on Callsign Nova. If anybody has any questions concerning this decision, please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you with a response as soon as I can._**

 ** _Secondly, I have recently been looking back to some of the helpful reviews I have seen on Operation Sam and I couldnt help but take one thing in particular to mind, and that one thing is that I feel like I rushed my story and thus lacked in creating a good character developement for Alexander. now, I do plan on doing something about that, however I dont know which course of action would give the best result we all could enjoy. I am planing on doing a audiobook version of Operation SAM on my Youtube Channel, and as such I can provide more content and character developement in that version. likewise, I could also write a oneshot about Alex that can clear any misconception about his character, or lastly, I could just remaster the story once I am done writting the entire narritive out (Incase your wondering, yes I have planned this fanfic to be a trilogy since day one)._**

 ** _Last but not Least, I want to establish a more interactive experience with some of you guys who like the work I am doing and want to feel more apart of the process. I love talking with people about my ideas and thoughts as to how I am going to execute a chapter in a story, and also it helps me to get back into writing when I talk to others and they suggest ideas when I have writers block. That being said, feel free to contact me here in fanfiction or at my email, which I will leave on my profile page._**

 ** _thats all I got for you guys, so thank you all for checking in on this update and please let me know what you guys think about my announcements, also happy thanksgiving to all my people! peace and love guys, and stay safe!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note: Hey Everyone, I am back alot sooner than many of you may have been expecting, but I believe many of you will actually enjoy this quick update as it starts pushing the story forward. I will just let you discover it on your own, please give me your thoughts as to what you guys think once you reach the end of the chapter, enjoy!**_

(Earlier that day)

"Please Mr. President, take a seat. I believe you will find this office quite suitable for private affairs." General Pepper said with an old smile as he let President Whitley into his office within the Cornerian Defense Headquarters.

"Thank you kindly. I must say I feel like I am dreaming right now. I never would have imagined being able to sit down and speak face to face with another sentient species." President Whitley sighed out as he took a spot in front of General Peppers desk.

The décor seemed to match its owner, old fashioned but kept in pristine condition. The entire office space including the furniture was covered with a deep brown wood with the finest gloss of finish on it, and the carpet was a deep red velvet. In the center of the desk was a huge logo of a blue planet with a matching laurel wreath tucked in the background. Inside were three pointed red stars and to finish it off, there was a huge letter C wrapping itself around the planet like a ring. It was a very clever design choice and intrigued Whitley that such a symbol was simple on the eyes.

"Well, this moment is very true my friend. I am happy to meet a fellow leader that values the same principles of freedom and prosperity as mine, as your promising soldier Major Simmons, has told me during his first visit here on Corneria. Would you like a drink?" General Pepper chuckled slightly to himself as he went to one of his large cabinets and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Cornerian bourbon.

"I would be honored." Whitley responded as he took a moment to relax his posture before receiving one of the glasses filled with the cool maple colored liquid. He took a sip of the warming liquid as he watched General Pepper occupy the second chair next to him as opposed to the one behind his desk.

"What is your secret?" President Whitley suddenly asked out as General Pepper took a sip from his own drink. The question seemed to catch Pepper off guard as he fought hard not to cough while downing his first sip.

"What secret, might I ask?" Pepper replied with a curious expression.

"How did you manage to unify an entire planet under one cause and achieve this level of unimaginable peace."

General Pepper closed his old hound eyes as he nodded his head in realization and took another sip from his drink before reopening his eyes and putting his drink down beside him.

"Well, to tell you the complete truth, I don't necessarily have the correct answer for that. I can tell you that things were not always this peaceful here in the Lylat system, as well as saying that under my command, I have tried everything within my power to maintain the peace, however why it came to be is still a mystery." General Pepper answered sincerely to the best of his ability.

"I see. I just find it rather amazing, honestly, that on my planet we consider ourselves as the highest beings with intelligence, yet we are the most barbaric and cruel to one another. It sickens me anytime I must respond to a crisis or fight a war for the purpose of our kind not being able to accept the peace." Whitely responded as he too took a sip from his own drink.

"Hmmm, that does sound rather stressful. However, I do believe that with the right wording and resolve, you will be able to deescalate the situation." Pepper gave off another smile through his maple colored glass.

"I will try. Sometimes it isn't easy being a leader." Whitley let out a sigh, lifting his glass in the air and pouring the rest of his drink into his mouth.

"that's all we can do. Now, I have a rather interesting question to ask you, my friend." General Pepper said as he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and held it out for Whitley to take.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I can see that your trying your best to be the leader your nation needs you to be, and I can respect anyone willing to send their people into a better tomorrow, and I may be an old dog, but I can still tell confidence when I see it. You don't seem so confident in your abilities to achieve this peace you are so bent in looking for. Are you confident in your abilities as a leader?" General Pepper asked.

Whitely took a moment to think about the question thoroughly, receiving the liquor bottle and pouring himself more of that sap colored drink. He had asked himself that same very question many times before during the events of the Russian-American conflict and even more after the events that happened three years ago. It wasn't that he was confident in his leadership abilities, he was always the type of person to make the right decisions and look for solutions, however he wasn't always sure if things would go out his way if he moved. Add on to the fact that most of his cabinet members were constantly barraging him with situations and treaties left to right. It was during those times he felt most alone, and times he wished his vice president was still around to comfort him, she always seemed to know what to say.

"You know, I have my moments when I doubt myself." President Whitely responded to the best of his ability.

"There's one problem. You need to be confident in your abilities, always. The moment you start doubting yourself, is the moment the world will see you as a timid, or not capable. Now let me ask you this. Do you feel like your decisions are moving you towards your goals?" Pepper asked another question.

"Yes, though slowly, things have been moving forward." Whitley responded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Do not let your ambitions die out because a lack of speed. These are lessons I have learned during my time as the general of this great system. I do what I must to protect my people, and my fellow citizens know that. Like you, I hate sending young men and women to a war, but sometimes that is the only way to secure that 'future'."

Whitley nodded his head at the words coming from general peppers mouth. His words were filled with wisdom, and he could understand why Corneria was prospering so much under his control.

"And I will tell you this, you and I aren't that different. I assure you my friend that if you continue this path, you will succeed, and your people will stand by you. Let us toast!" General Pepper added as he raised his glass into the air. Whitley raised his glass towards Peppers and clanked them together. The two men continued to drink with one another and talk about their plans long into the late-night hour, Whitley absorbing as much knowledge as he could so that he could improve his ways as a leader.

(Meanwhile)

Andrew Oikonny stood nervously waiting in front a large metallic capsule. He fiddled with his fingers as he heard his men working hard at their computers awaiting the result of their labor. He had just barely managed to escape the crises that had arisen in the Earth's atmosphere and ran away in time to avoid being chased by Star Fox and the rest of the Cornerian reinforcements. It cost him dearly to deal with that dumb Russian leader, but thankfully no enough to hinder his plan.

" _DNA Synthesis Complete, heart resuscitation in progress. Stand by for further results."_ Andrew heard the massive intercom system ring to life as the entire hull of the V.S.S. Oikonny was filled with red lights around every corner.

It was the moment of truth, all his hard work and trickery was about to pay off, and Andrew couldn't wait much longer to see his scheme come through. He had followed every instruction given to him by the Russian scientists in terms of cloning, he was certain of it. It was only a matter of time now, and the anticipation was…

" _Heart resuscitation successful, commencing liquid purge. Medical pod opening in 7,6,5,4,3,2,1…"_ The intercom blared out once more; Andrew was now up close to the pod staring eagerly as he could see the pod starting to clear out and show the organism being held within.

Once the last of the liquid was completely gone, the sound of the pod chimed out and the doors open wide. Andrew let out a large smile as everything seemed to work out. He got down on one knew and bowed his head as the organism began to twitch to life.

"Welcome back, the world has been waiting for your return great uncle Andros!" Andrew shouted out loud as the rest of his men started taking their positions around him and kneeled as well.

"And…Andrew my…neph…nephew." The organism began speaking as Andrew looked up and saw the pride of the Venomian empire standing before him.

Andrew had succeeded in cloning his uncle to his younger days. He stood at an outstanding height of six feet three inches and wore a sleek black wet suit that conformed tightly to show the muscles he had during his days within the Cornerian Defense Force. He took his first few steps outside of the capsule and the entire ship seemed to be as quite as the void in space as he did so.

"Yes uncle, it is I who have brought you back from the dead. I brought you back so that you can continue your conquest of the Lylat system." Andrew spoke as he awed at the marvel that was his uncle.

"Yes…you did well. Rise Andrew, so that I can reward you accordingly." Andros' voice boomed loudly as he stood before Andrew.

Andrew hastily stood up tall to his uncle, smiling at the approval of one he had held so dearly. Andros looked down to his nephews face for a moment before reaching his right hand out as if to shake Andrews hand. Andrew reached his right hand out to receive his uncles' hand, only to find his uncles hand quickly grasping his neck and squeezing tightly, restricting his breathing to a harsh stop. Andrew struggled dearly to release his uncles grip to no avail. His eyes were beginning to bulge out as the more he struggled the less air he was able to gasp in.

"Unfortunately, it was the only good you were able to do for me. As such, I will give you a hero's death. There can only be one, and you are not worthy." Andrew spoke calmly as he raised Andrew high into the air and let him dangle before ending Andrews life with a quick and sudden snap of his neck that seemed to echo within the bridge of the warship.

Andros then proceeded to toss Andrews lifeless body to the ground near him. Andrews men looked in horror as they witnessed the death of their commander to someone so close to him. Not a single soul spoke as Andros proceeded to walk around and examine his newly acquired crew.

"Listen carefully, for I will not repeat myself. From now on, you all serve me. I will lead us to a glorious new era filled with a Lylat system under my control. All those who oppose me will meet the same fate as my dear nephew. I will not stand for anymore failure, and I will shape all of you into the super soldiers needed. Now the choice to live is yours. Are there any objections to my command?" Andros boomed loudly as he looked menacingly to everyone standing around him.

Not a single word was said.

"Good. Set a course for Sector Z. I need to gather some materials I need to improve our arsenal." Andros spoke as he walked his way over to what used to be Andrews command chair. His crew members hesitated to move at first, the shock of what just happened had them paralyzed in fear still.

"I SAID MOVE!" Andros shouted in anger from the lack of movement, his deep voice boomed into every ear sparking a mad dash out of the crew.

Once the crew began to set course for his hidden base in Sector Z, Andros sat down and looked out into the deep abyss of space. He had just been given a second chance in life, and he knew that, this time, he would bring down that pathetic excuse of a general down to his knees and cause the destruction of everything that old mutt held dear to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Everyone, I got the next chapter of this unwinding story hot and ready for y'all. I have been out of comission for a minute now because of my laptop wanting to not work properlly. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I wanted to show a little bit of what kind of relationship Krystal has with Alex. Enjoy!_**

" _Rest easy while you can, Cerinian. I will have my revenge on you and that pitiful excuse of a hero, McCloud."_ Krystal heard a deep menacing voice call out to her in her dreams.

This caused the vixen to suddenly awaken, her breathing was heavy, and her azure fur was damp with sweat on her forehead. She took a moment a moment to compose herself before turning her attention to her bed partner. Despite her sudden awakening, Krystal let a sigh of relief escape as she saw her leader, Fox, still sleeping soundly next to her. Her head was filled with echoes of that deep threatening voice, a shocking current worked its way from her head to her toes as the thought of an ever-present danger began to manifest within her.

She tried using her telepathic abilities to locate the source of this voice, however she was alarmed to find out that nothing remotely close had shown up in her readings.

"Okay relax, maybe it was just a dream. Its nothing to get so worked up about." She said softly to herself, attempting to soothe her senses back. Unfortunately for her, the remedy was but a temporary fix.

Krystal sat in silence as she tried to figure out what to do next. She could feel something inside her pushing the idea to wake Fox up and tell him what she had heard in her sleep. Krystal knew the kind of reputation Fox had, being the commander of the greatest mercenary team in all Lylat, so threats like those weren't really something to get alarmed about, however it was the simple fact that the voice seemed to know a lot about her and Fox alone that made her question her silence.

She took a quick glance at the digital alarm clock resting next to a nightstand on her side of the bed and read the time, the sharp green LED light contrasted sharply against the darkness; it was 4:00 AM. She let out another sigh, this one a little more irritated than the first as she opted to let Fox rest and instead go about her own way and start the day early. With swift precision, she removed the thick covers off her body and maneuvered her legs over the side of the bed.

She could feel her fur rise a bit out of reaction from the cold wood floors her feet contacted, as she then forced the rest of her body to stand and leave the comfort of Fox's bed. Her knees and elbows cracked a little as she gave her body a good stretch, before beginning her journey to the kitchen by nearing the main hallway. She hardly made any sound as she cracked the bedroom door open and walked out further into the house.

To her surprise, Krystal could see a dimmed light coming from the kitchen and hear ears could pick up the sound of the coffee maker beginning to brew as she continued walking further down the hallway. She stopped just short of the living room, making sure not to alarm whomever was in the kitchen that her presence was there. She continued watching from her vantage point as an unsuspecting Alex had his back turned to her looking at the coffee maker; it was at this moment that Krystal got the idea to pounce. The water crackling to a boil within the small beverage brewer masked the soft patter of her footsteps as she inched closer and closer.

Her movements were quiet, her breathing faint like a lioness stalking its prey, and soon enough she was only just an arm reach away from her victim, still with his back turned to her. She raised her arms forward and placed her hands in a claw like motion before striking at Alex's torso. her movement was forceful but still soft to the touch as her hands met the human's sides. Alex reacted almost instantly as his body jolted from the sudden touch, causing him to drop the small silver spoon he was holding in his right hand.

"Jesus, Why the hell would you did you have to go and do something like that!" Alex whispered harshly as to not alarm the others as he quickly turned his attention to the snickering vixen behind him.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes. Anyways, the real question is what are you doing up so early?" Krystal replied with a smile.

"I couldn't sleep very well after having vomited my insides, no thanks to Falco and his stupid pride, so I decided to combat my hangover with some fresh coffee. What about you, what's your story?" Alex said with a semi coarse voice, turning his back over to the kitchen Island and resting up against it.

"The same, excluding the vomiting. That featherbrains sure knows how to get us into some nasty situations." Krystal took a spot next to Alex, hoisting her body up and opting to sit rather than to lean on the marble table top of the island.

"Honestly, it's probably because we let him talk us into doing the shit with him, as if he needs to prove something." Alex let out with a sigh as he just stared blankly at the coffee maker. His response was met with a silent nod followed by a small giggle as she joined Alex in starring at the coffee maker, the two beings just sharing the space in the kitchen as everything soon fell silent. In the back of her mind, the voice Krystal had heard in her dreams was still fresh, and she soon found herself contemplating whether to tell Alex just to be at peace again.

"So, seeing as to how its just you and me, I have the opportunity to ask this question without others hearing. Have you two done it?" Alex broke the silence, catching Krystal off guard.

"What are you referring too?" Krystal asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"Please, we might not all have your telepathic abilities, but even a blind man can see the way you and Fox have become…'attached', so to speak, so the question still stands, have you two done _**'it'**_?" Alex reiterated his question as the sound of the coffee maker beeping called out to the two.

"When did you become the towns gossiper, this is a side of you I didn't think you had?" Krystal said as she tried her best to mask her blushing cheeks from Alex.

"Remember what you said about bird beak, the question pertains to something along the lines of that. He bet me two hundred Cornea's that you two had already done the deed since the last time we saw each other, to which I bet against it because Fox is just too shy to admit he likes you." Alex answered honestly as he opened one of the cupboards hanging on the wall and grabbed two white ceramic mugs.

"Well, for your information, we haven't done anything yet. Fox hasn't openly said anything to me about our relationship, but I can sense every now and then that his feelings for me are in his thoughts." Krystal replied to the rather personal question, again trying her best to not let her blushing cheeks show.

"Well I will tell you this, if you keep dressing the way you are now whenever you and Fox go to bed, soon enough foxy boy will get the courage to ask for it, or at least his pea shooter will let it be known. Which ever comes first."

Krystal let out a gasp of surprise at Alex's remark as she then proceeded to give him a sharp jab at Alex's back. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it still left a tingling feeling on the upper part of his back for a few seconds after. He let out a few chuckles to himself as he poured the fresh coffee into the two mugs and turned to hand one to the vixen.

Krystal knew very well that Alex had a point to a certain degree. Her body type was shapely yet toned from all the years of training she put herself through, and her choice of sleepwear, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of rather short shorts could be considered a bit revealing. Add on to the fact that her nightclothes exposed all her tribal tattoos and that her fur color was rather exotic, and she could pretty much have any if not all men at her heels.

"You know I am only kidding, partially. Fox will make his move when the time is right." Alex said in between his first sip of coffee.

"Alex, I have something I need to tell you." Krystal suddenly found herself saying, her mind taking control of her words as she realized the reality that Alex was right about Fox.

"Go ahead Krys, what's up?" Alex asked as he looked at her with a little bit of concern. He had noticed a change of tone in her voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I had a dream this morning that alarmed me. I was surrounded by darkness, and I could feel a terrible sense of dread and hate being aimed at me. I tried moving around to see if maybe I could escape it, but it only seemed to get worse and worse. The next thing I remember about the dream was hearing a voice so loud and filled with anger and hate telling me to rest easy while I could, and that they will soon have their revenge against me and Fox…" Krystal said as she could feel the fur on the back of her neck beginning to rise again just from the thought of the voice.

"You think someone dangerous enough could get you guys by surprise?" Alex asked as he put on a face of concern for his friend.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't really surprise me that we would have enemies out there, but nobody ever has openly threatened my well being nor others around me like this voice has. I don't know whether to tell Fox about it or ignore it, Alex." Krystal gave out a small frustrated sigh as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Hey, relax. Fox wouldn't let anything happen to anyone of us, hell I won't let anyone even get the chance to think about harming one of us, I promise you." Alex said as he placed a warm hand on Krystal's shoulder. She gave out a small smile at his comforting words, before finally taking her first sip of coffee and feeling at ease again.

"Thank you, Alex. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"No problem Blue. We're family now so if someone messes with one of us, they mess with us all." Alex said as he finished his cup of coffee with a surprising gulp.

"now if you don't mind me, I have a certain somebody I need to wake up and get my money from…" he added as Krystal watched Alex place his cup into the kitchen sink and begin to march his way over to Falco's room. She let out a couple of laughs as she heard Alex barging in on the unsuspecting avian.


End file.
